roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Stillborn
Drake Stillborn, is a being that the sons and daughters of his home realm of Tamriel refer to as, the "Ultimate Dragon Slayer", for several, upon several reasons, technically having power far beyond the wildest dreams of any mere mortal while limited by mortal vulnerabilities, a being referred to in the universal mortal tongue as simply, Dragonborn. Drake, was conceived with both the blood and soul of a dragon, and as such, have the ability to naturally speak and learn the ancient language of the Dragons, or the Thu'um. An existence of legend that only appears in the universe in varying intervals over the course of milennia, on Tamriel it is incredibly rare for two to exist simultaneously, though due to the grand scale and the extended longevity of some Dragonborn, there is a possibility this may occur. Drake was born with the favour of the Tamrelian God of Time and Dragons, and as such, has the capability to absorb the souls of slain Dragons, killing them permanently and draining all of their knowledge. In a world where his entire realm was considered naught but a videogame, Drake has proven to have an exceptional skill growth rate almost akin to a video game character, and while he may have some problems adjusting to technology on a whole, some aspects of society are quite similar to what he uses magic for. While usually, Drake would normally have simply the blood and soul of a Dragon, Drake has, other abilities that for all intents and purposes, truly transfigures him into a dragon. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Hailed as the Ultimate of Ultimates in the field of Dragonslaying in times past, present, and future, Drake is an incredulously powerful individual who's talents and skills have not gone unheard by the vast majority of people hailing from his planet or affiliated with the term Dragonborn. A mere mortal, Drake's enormous power has seen him become someone who has the potential to become perhaps one of the greatest individuals in Tamrellian history, wielding within him the souls of countless dragons, including his own, draconian soul. Drake Stillborn's enormous power is an abnormality, as most individuals who gain the blessing of Akatosh, Chief Aedra and Dragon God of Time of the Tamrellian realm lack the capability to progress much further in the arts of Dragonslaying than what is naturally gifted to them. Drake, on the other hand, has shown the ability to quite easily surpass these capabilites, and has even been noted to have the full concentrated power of a ridiculosuly powerful dragon, power which has given him the epithet, Bahamut. Having additionally combined his already incredible power with that of a creature referred to as the Vampires of his home realm, Drake is terrifyingly formidable in combat. Unique Tamrellian Physiology Enhanced Dragonborn Characteristics *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Equillibrium' *'Superhuman Senses' Vampire Lord Characteristics *'Poison/Disease Immunity:' *'Advanced Night Vision:' *'Supernatural Reflexes:' *'Vampiric Seduction:' *'Vampiric Drain:' *'Creature Detection:' *'Flight:' *'Shapeshifting:' **'Mist Transformation:' **'Bat Transformation:' **'Monstrous Form:' *'Telekinesis:' Magic Dragon Slayer Magic: Hybrid Theory Thu'um/The Voice Simple Grumbling Shouts Take Over: Dragon Soul The Schools